kirito the grind
by Chill123
Summary: a slightly diffrent kirito that will go through the game doing all the quest he can. will be death later on.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that I escape reality once again and go back to that world. Today is the day that Sword Art Online officially releases. As I wait for the official time for the game to start I look through all the news covering sao. Even though I was one of the lucky beta testers I still don't know all the best quest around the starting town since I skipped most of them and went to the upper floors hindsight was 20/20 there. I wanted to see if any of the beta testers wanted to help the noobs out and put which quest to do and not to do. Even though they probably won't be the best ones they know of. I wanted to take my time to really grind up and face the boss without the pressure of the time limit over my head. As I look over some forms I see that someone put a quest up for a rare dagger. While I'm mainly a sword user I wouldn't mind getting the dagger since I could sell it or smelt it for materials. This could also be a good secondary weapon to help level up my sneak and one handed skills. This quest in particular looked very easy and I could complete it as soon as the game starts. When I look at my second monitor I see the coverage of people who waited in line and was thanking kami that I didn't have to wait in that line. As I continue to scroll through the news I hear my sister say bye. Even though she thinks I'm her real brother I know I'm not. I did my own research into it and found that we were cousins. The only reason I live in this house was because they died in a stupid crash. As I check the time I see that the time and realized I only have 5 minutes to the game launch. As I turn off my computer and set up a the nerve gear I wrote a note to my aunt to let her know not to bother me for a few hours and put the note on the table. When I get to my room I put the nerve gear and I say

" **link start** ".


	2. Chapter 2

**"Link start"**

"As I load into the game, the light that comes at me makes me feel like I am going light speed. It kind of makes me curious how many people think of light speed or Star Wars in general every time they load. You know I will make a post to see if people also think like me. As I put in my account in, I wonder if anything I got form the beta would stay. I do remember kayaba saying something about some players keeping an item or two. As I open my eyes, I see the town of beginnings or more like a wall form the town. Even though I just spawned, I immediately go to an npc on the right and in front of a butcher shop and prompt him to talk.

"Hello there young traveler would you like to do a favor for me."

"Sure."

"Well if you could go and fetch me some boar meat (10x) and wolf meat (10x) you will be rewarded handsomely. "

"Okay."

As I go to a tailor for a similar quest except instead of meat, it was for the hide and pelts. Then I went to a distressed npc and asked what was wrong and she said the boars scared her and she would feel safer if some of the boars died (20x). Then I went the location for the rare dagger which was a bar in the alleyway. As I go inside, I see someone already talking to the npc and assume he was the guy that put the post for the dagger. As he's finishing I wanted to confirm my assumption so I asked,

"Hey are you the guy that posted this quest."

He turns around and says, "Yes."

I frowned at the reply, then I thought he is probably shy and did not wanted to be talked to so I kept quiet while he talked to the npc. When he was finished I went to talk to the npc. As I was talking to the npc I noticed he was still in the room so once I got the quest witch was kill boars (50x), wolfs (55x), king boar 5(X), and dire wolf(5x). I was a bit surprised by the dire wolf part that was not on the forum. So I asked him "Hey are the direwolves new or did you forget to put it in the forums."

"No I meant for the direwolves to be left out"

"why would you leave them out are you trying to make people fail the quest."

"Yes."

"why, do you want them to waste their time to just constantly die and have to respawn."

"No."

"So what are you trying to do then."

"To have people hire me to do the quest"

"So you're a mercenary."

"You could call me that but I'm a bit different form a mercenary."

"How so."

"Mercenaries have a code of honor that I don't associate with."

"So you're more of a freelancer."

"I guess that would be the correct term for me."

"So would you do anything for a price?"

"Anything."

"Hmm so how do I contact you if I need you for something."

"We can be friends until level 5 they have contact crystals there to talk to anyone."

"Okay then."

I sent a friend request. "So what does poh stand for?"

"Nothing of meaning."

"Well i'll contact you if I need someone off my back."

"That's fine I'll be on most of the time."

As I walkout I check the time and see that only twenty minutes have passed. Then I checked my inventory for an item that I had in the beta and see the cloak of Artemis in my inventory. I guess he wasn't lying about you keeping an item from the beta. But to be this of all the things I got from the beta. I guess because it was the last hit bonus from the first floor. Anyway enough of that I better get on and finish these quest. As I start to run I hear someone calling for me to stop as I look I see a red hair guy come towards me.

"Hey you look like you know you're doing and I was wondering if you could teach me if it's no problem."

I think about it for a second and come to a conclusion.

"Sure just follow me and accept this party invite."

As I start to run again he follows me to the field with boars.

"Okay now that we are here the first thing you do is get your weapon out by swiping with your hand and choosing one of the beginning weapons."

"Wow there are more than I thought there would be."

"Yeah it's just to test what you would prefer in an vrmmo."

As he his choosing his weapon I start to kill some boars.

"Hey why am I receiving exp and loot."

"Ohh yeah I forgot to mention that when you're in a party you get the same lot most of the time unless it's something rare or special."

"So it's like an exp share from Pokémon."

"Yeah just like that."

"Hmm okay so how do I play."

"So just swing your weapon the most comfortable way and the system will assist you into combos and for special attacks you have to feel for it then unleash it sorry if that's a little hard to understand it's hard to explain it."

"It's fine you didn't have to teach me anything but you did so I'm grateful that you did."

"Anyway why don't you go try to use a special on that boar over there."

"Okay."

As he is doing that I start to kill the boars for the quest when I finished with killing boars I see that he is using his special to kill some boars.

"Well I see you got the hang of it."

"Yeah I can see why it's hard to explain."

"Yeah now that you can do that let's go a little further to go grind off the wolves."

"You sure we only just started on the boars"

"Yeah because we were killing those boars we leveled up to three."

"Really is leveling that easy."

"Only for the first couple of levels, the way leveling works in this game is that it's multiplies the last level by 2 then adds 10% to that."

"That sounds way too complicated to remember."

"It is but anyway let's go kill some wolves"

"Sure."

As I finish a majority of the quest I see the last dire wolf and I call cline over.

"Wait how do you know my name."

"look at the top left of your screen."

"Ohh, anyway what did you want."

"I wanted to show you how to switch."

"Switch."

"When two people use there specials one uses it first the other person uses there's when the first person's done with their attack."

"Okay so are we going to use a switch on one of those big wolves you been taking on yourself."

"Yep, now lets go."

"Okay."

As I use my special cline uses his right after mine and we kill the dire wolf. As I check my level is see that I'm already at 5 in just 2 hours. As I'm looking over my loot cline says.

"Hey thanks kirito for teaching me but I have to go get my pizza that I called in so here's a friend request so we can keep in touch."

"Okay well I'll see you later than."

When I'm about to back to the town of beginnings cline ask something weird.

"Hey kirito where is the logout button it's not on my screen."

"Are you sure you're looking at the right place it should be at the bottom of the settings tab and now mine is missing this is weird it should be here."

"Maybe the servers are glitching right now and are stopping us from logging out."

"No they would have done a forced logout."

"Hey kirito do you feel that."

"It's a teleport."

"Hey kirito do you know why we're in the plaza and why there is red hexagon in the sky."

"No idea."

As I look at the hexagon it starts to expand and bleed something red and slowly starts to form a figure.

"Welcome players to my world my name is Akihiko Kayaba now I'm sure you all have noticed something missing from your menus, the logout button and let me assure you this is not a defect. This is how sword art online was designed to be. You cannot log yourself out of sao and no one form the outside will be able to help you remove the nerve gear if they do a neural transmitter in the nerve gear will discharge a single to fry your brain."

While everyone thought this was some sick joke I knew it was not.

"Despite my warning some families and friends have tried to remove the nerve gear an unfortunate decision to say the lease as a result 213 players have been removed from both aincrad and the real world. As you can see all media coverage is on the deaths so it's safe to say no one will remove the nerve gear."

As I look at the news coverage I see my aunt and Suguha crying.

"It's important to remember the following there is no longer a way to revive a player in the game and if your hp drops to zero your character will be erased from the game and in real-life. The only way for a player top escape now is to clear the game and beat all 100 floors and last but not least I've add something to all your inventory's."

As I look into my inventory I see an item called a mirror. As I equip it I start to glow blue and next thing I know I'm in my human body. As I turn to cline I see that he changed probably into his real body to as I explain to him how it knows about our body kayaba has one last thing to say.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why Akihiko Kayaba the creator of sword art online would do this. Ultimately my goal was a simple one to control the fate of a world of my design I wish you all the best of luck to beat the game fair well."

While people start to freak out I drag cline out and into an ally.

"Cline I'm going to turn in my quest and go to the next town are you going to come with me."

"Wait you were doing quests, anyway you see I would but I was going to play this game with my friends and they're back there in the plaza and I don't want to leave them so how about you join us."

"I'm sorry cline I can't do that."

"It's no biggie well I wish you luck on your travels."

"You to cline."

As I go turn I in my quest I got a total of 2300 col and 5000 exp making me level 7 as l look at the dagger I see that it has lifesteal on it and smile maybe I can pass this game and make it up to Suguha. with that last thought I start to run to the next town.

* * *

 **I would like to thank who ever gave me the advise for the story it was very helpful.**


End file.
